


And in the darkness

by stopwatch_plz (immiscibility)



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: F/F, Fisting, Harrow being in control, Ianthe being Ianthe, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immiscibility/pseuds/stopwatch_plz
Relationships: Harrowhark Nonagesimus/Ianthe Tridentarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	And in the darkness

"Really Harry - you're not even tryi-". 

The last syllable was stolen from Ianthe as her slick, traitorous cunt closed almost gently around Harrow's now-enveloped fist; welcoming her in, holding her captive.

"Now, what do you say, _Tridentarius_?" Harrow voice was high and mocking, her eyes glittering in challenge as she leant over the prone lyctor. She gave a slow, deep thrust of her hand as she spoke and Ianthe's eyelids fluttered briefly as she writhed on top of the bed, the covers as dishevelled as her, pale-coloured hair spread around her like a halo from a fallen saint.

Ianthe’s voice hitched dramatically. Then she grinned, stretched languidly, and breathed out, her voice holding its usual disinterested drawl. "Oh please, Nonagesimus".

"I didn't catch that either," Harrow said, almost thoughtfully, then her eyes focussed on Ianthe’s gaze and her voice suddenly held an edge as sharp as Ianthe's rapier. "Now I'll ask you again - what do you say, _Tridentarius_."

Ianthe blinked under that look and swallowed dryly. She opened her mouth to speak once more but only a moan passed her lips as Harrow thrust into her once more. This time she went deeper, slower, fingers finding its mark, and Ianthe squirmed and shivered on the bed as she tried to push herself deeper onto Harrow's fist. Her sweat-damp face was a mask of nonchalance and indifference, but with the next slow, torturous push the thin veneer shattered as Ianthe whispered, 

" _Please_ ".


End file.
